1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a subscriber interface box for electrically connecting a telephone network cable to subscriber cables, and in particular a subscriber interface box having a separate network and subscriber section with a test socket therebetween.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is desirable in the telephone industry, to have a versatile and flexible wiring connection system between the network and the subscriber lines. Due to the number of electrical devices that are now connectable to the telephone system, for example telefax machine, telephone and answering machine, there is a need for rapid and easy connection of these devices to the network. The growing number of devices and the flexibility demanded by the subscriber has led the telephone companies to take responsibility of the public network, and the electrical devices become the responsibility of the subscriber. The telephone companies therefore only repair and maintain the network lines supplied right to the subscriber. If a fault occurs, one must therefore first be able to determine whether the fault lies on the network or on the subscriber side. In order to do this correctly one must disconnect the subscriber from the network side, because a short circuit on the subscriber side, for example, would influence a testing apparatus connected to the network cable at the subscriber box. There is therefore a need to provide a subscriber box having a network section and a subscriber section that can be electrically disconnected and only the network cables tested for faults.
In order to reduce installation and repair costs, especially considering the increasing number of devices to be connected, it is desirable to provide a subscriber interface box that has means to rapidly connect and disconnect the subscriber wires and network wires together, and in particular without requiring the use for special tools or skilled personnel.